


We're Pregnant!

by amanda_jolene



Series: The Nelsons [7]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grown up Rinn, The Nelsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Pregnant!

They’re pregnant. 

"Big tim pregnant. Five months." 

The doctor gives them a moment of privacy because this has been years in the making. They’ve had close calls, almost, maybe babies, 3 miscarriages that tore them down to their barest. They had never gotten past 3 months. 

And then they are hugging and kissing and both of them are crying and he’s got his hand on her stomach, pressed flat and he knows it’s crazy but he just wants his baby to know its daddy is right here. 

"Five months," she whispers. 

"Four to go." He’s joyous when he says it but something dark overpowers the light in her eyes. Four months. Anything could happen in that time. "Don’t think it," he read the fear on her face. "This one’s a fighter. Star football player. Daddy’s little man." 

"You think it’s a boy?" 

He settles his hand back on her stomach and a sort of knowing warmth settles in his bones. After the last miscarriage when he’d had to call out from work for a week because he was terrified of the look in Rae’s eyes, he’d promised himself he wouldn’t think of a name or a gender for anything until it was in his arms but he knows this one is it. “Yep.” (and they never do consider a girl’s name.)

When they’re on their way to meet the gang later that night, Rae turns to Finn. “Can we wait on telling them? Just until we’re in the third?” 

The doctor told them the last trimester would give them solid ground. Minimal chance of complications. She needed rest, to take things slow but they got to see the baby on an ultrasound and Finn’s heart was booming just as hard as the baby’s. 

"Course we can." He deflates a little though because he had been so excited to tell Chop and Archer but if this is what Rae wants, it’s what he would give. 

When they get to Archie’s, he offers them both a beer and raises an eyebrow when they both decline. Finn distracts him when he asks who’s manning the grill. “Last I checked, Chop and Peter were arguing about the best way to stack charcoal.” 

They still are when they join them outside and Finn chimes in, siding with Peter, Archie’s boyfriend. 

"Come on," Chop groans. "Someone’s got to agree with me. Raemundo believes me, right?" he tosses a careless hand at her and misses her arm, getting her stomach back accident. 

Finn doesn’t think. He just reacts. Hand flat on her stomach, he tells Chop, “Easy now!” 

Izzy quirks an eyebrow at Rae who just shrugs and smiles. Izzy has her own baby on board (number 3) and she’s due any day and Rae wants to gush anout her news but she holds back. 4 months to go. 1 month until final trimester. 4 months to go.

Chloe’s late as usual and she’s telling them about her 2nd husband (soon to be ex) and Finn can’t help himself as he puts his hand on Rae’s tummy again. It’s a surreal feeling to know his kid is growing, getting stronger and in 4 months he’ll be in their arms and- 

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks.

Finn snaps his hand away as Chop and Izzy look at him. “Nothing. What are you doing?” 

"Were you-" 

"No." 

"But-" 

"No." 

Rae’s got her forehead resting in her hand and her shoulders are shaking as she tries not to laugh. 

"Rae," Chloe starts but she stops and rolls her eyes. "Whatever." 

Archie and Peter are back with drinks, a beer for everyone. 

"None for me, thanks." Rae tells Peter. 

"Oh, come on. Live a little." Chloe is on her 4th margarita. 

Chop lights a cigarette and the smoke is wafting over towards Rae and Finn doesn’t mean to panic again, he just does. “Chop, come on, man.” 

"What?" 

"Smoking is, you know," he struggles for the right thing to say but then he’s sweating and then smoke reaches Rae and he blurts out, "It’s bad for the baby! Come on now!" 

Rae waves the smoke out of her face and Chop puts the cigaretter out. “Sorry Raemundo. I don’t usually smoke around Iz but she’s not over here so I didn’t think-“

"I don’t think he’s talking about our baby," Izzy tells Chop. All attention is on the Nelsons and Finn’s hand is flat on her tummy again (when did that happen?). He raises his brow and she give him a little nod and Finn shouts "I’m going to be a daddy!" 

There’s much celebration and tears and cheer (Archer and Chop pile on top of Finn and the chairs collapses underneath their weight, sending the three of them tumbling across the lawn). Izzy and Chloe are talking baby showers and the boys are wrestling each other and in the middle of all the happiness, Izzy’s eyes go big and she grips Rae’s hand. “I think my water just broke!” 

(When they get home very early in the morning and Rae’s fast asleep, Finn will press his mouth to her stomach and whisper “Daddy’s here, little guy”.)


End file.
